Intriguing Determination
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: AU/ What happens when Zoro is face-to-face with his greatest rival after a competition in the underground? Read and discover. :


This was the life, the adrenaline flowing through my veins was keeping me going in a whole nother way. Not many could understand this-me. For that matter. But, I don't really want people to know. I couldn't care less how people perceived me. Why should I? Everyones always saying- 'because it's lonely being alone. people don't like to hang with weirdo's!' did that mean I had to change for them? Then no _fucking _way!

I'm my own person. I have no requirement to do shit for them!

I feel a presense standing behind me, and I can't help but to grin, quickly I dodged the attack that came from behind. Idiots. "Oi, if you're going to be a swordsmen, remember something." I began, turning towards them, and seeing the fear that was now lit in there eyes as if they had never seen a man dodge. They began to back away, and I could feel my blood pumping inside me, as if asking for me to slice through them. "_Never_ attack from behind!" I charged, and with the three swords he fell to the ground. Naturally, I didn't kill him. But, none the less, he was bloodied and bruised.

"The winner is...Roronoa Zoro!"

Cheers, claps, whistles. I didn't really care about any of these. I returned my three swords into their shealths, these competitions were barely even warm ups anymore. I've already finished off more than what was supposed to be in this competition.  
>This wouldn't help me in my goal, however. I certainly hope someone appears, I need a new change of pace. I really, really do.<br>I had almost any swordsmen goal, to defeat the notorious Hawk Eyes Mihawk. But unlike those other weaklings who are all talk, I was going to do it. And I don't care what it took to finish them off. Because I would do it without a doubt. I had to. If I didn't...Well. That wasn't an option.

I turned to make my leave off the platform, to go home, get ready for the next day. I crouched slightly, and right as I was about to jump off, a voice stopped me. A voice so authoritive it _actually_ sent shivers up my spine.  
>"Wait."<br>I paused, my gaze turning to whoever it was that called my name and my eyes widened at the sight before me. I wasn't the only one in shock, however. Even the audiances once overbearing screaming had come to a halt and all eyes were on this legendary man. A pair of golden eyes stared into my own. And in an instant, this man had my full attention. Wearing a pair of tanish pants that seemed to have a purple hue to them, no shirt, black combat boots, a cape jacket. Maroon and black, the sleeves and inside of the tall neck having a flower pattern to them. Around this mans neck, a thick golden cross. On his back, a massive sword. I now understood why they called him what they did, his eyes seemed to bore into my soul.

No doubt about it.  
>This man...<p>

"Hawk-Eyes Mihawk." I wasn't asking, I could already tell who this man was. Most anyone would. You couldn't mistake someone like this for a lowly commoner or something.  
>"Boy, you seem to be high-spirited." Mihawk stated.<br>I rose an eyebrow, staring back into those challenging eyes. "Yeah? So what?" I asked.  
>"I think I need to cut you down."<br>Those words, they sent a thrill of adrenaline through my veins and I grinned, licking my lips slightly. I was being given a chance to fight the very best! That's an offer I can't resist. "Heh." I raised a sword into my mouth and held the other two in a firm grip. He expected the man to pull out that giant sword of his, but instead, he put his hands on the golden cross around his neck and pulled out a small dagger. "Eh? What's with the dagger?" I growled, I didn't like where _that_ was going.  
>"Well, I said I was going to cut you down. But, it would be too much to use such a big sword. I suppose this will have to work, after all. I don't have anything smaller with me." Mihawk stated, and those words mocked me. They mocked my entire being! And with that, I charged forward. I swung my swords, I couldn't reach him! he stopped all three of my swords with that small blade.<br>Eventually, I was pretty bloodied and brusied like the men I had fought earlier. And I needed to finish this soon. "Aren't you going to quit? Any further and you could die." Mihawk stated, pointing his sword on my throat, it drew blood and he rose an eyebrow. "Why don't you take a step back?" Mihawk asked me.  
>"Dunno. I guess.. it's because that I feel, if I step back. I'm stepping back from everything I lived for, and couldn't face you ever again." I stated, my voice was husky due to my blood loss. "It'd be better to die than to back off." I gave a grin as best I could.<br>Mihawk rose an eyebrow at this and he slashed at me getting me from the upper right to the lower left of my chest. I fell on the ground. He 'humped' and turned away from me.  
>"Oi."<br>I knew I shouldn't have, that I was already too wounded. But, it wasn't like he could finish it like that.  
>He turned around, slight shock evident in his eyes for a glimmer of a second as he saw me stand up and stand with my legs and arms spread. "It's dishonorable for a Swordsman to attack from behind." I stated.<br>Mihawk hummed, "What's your name, Boy?" he asked me.  
>"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro."<br>"I'll remember that." Mihawk stated and he replaced the small dagger and pulled the giant sword, it's blade cutting through the other side of my torso, making a large 'X' on my chest. And then...my world went black.

I couldn't believe this kid, he was already willing to die. Though, he had incredible tolerance to pain, that much was obvious. After all, he survived that attack.

"Quick! Get a doctor!"

"Stop, I'll take him." I say, I was intrigued by this boy. I wanted to know more about him, so I would. Because whatever I want, I get. I haven't been this intrigued by someone since...well...a long time. Now that I think about it, I'd never been intrigued in this sense for a long time.

Before the man had time to protest, I picked up the boy and walked away. What was the point of standing around and talking? Either way, I returned quickly to my mansion deep in the woods. Where no one could find me easily, or they'd find it and be too terrified to even knock on the door. Pathetic really, at least. That was how he saw it.  
>Walking inside, he took the boy to a spare room, treating the various injuries he had caused. He didn't fail to notice that this young man already had several scars to count.<br>A scar was a story.  
>Each scar has a different story to tell, different battles to recall. This young man, had so many stories, I was almost surprised. But by the way Zoro faught, I wasn't as surprised at the same time.<p>

Once each wound was treated and I bandaged the boy, I stood and gazed down at the boy. Who was this boy, why did he intrigue me so? Roronoa Zoro, a strong name. But could he live up to my expectations?

That was always the thing, I couldn't tell with this one. Normally, any person I offer to train- I can normally see the outcome. With this one, I can't. And that makes it all the more interesting, a challenge. I welcome that with open arms. But still, I have no idea what I'm getting myself into.  
>Normally I wouldn't even consider picking up some kid and bringing him here. I've never trained someone here, on my private property, normally I take them to some dojo so they can never find me again unless I want them to.<br>I was breaking all my other rules with this one, and I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or intrigued by it yet. It just wasn't a normal occurence.

But, I would still have fun figuring this kid out.  
>It didn't matter to me, what it took.<p>

I paused in my musings as I heard a groan escaped the lips of this odd boy, and I found that I was once again staring into green eyes. Just a shade darker than that of his hair, something else that was quite odd.  
>"You are awake." stated as I looked down at the boy, trying to figure him out through his eyes.<p>

"Yeah...Where the hell am I?" he asked, his voice is deep and a bit husky due to how much blood he lost.  
>"You're in my mansion boy." I stated.<br>I watched in amusement as his eyes widened and he took in the room, "Why...did you bring me here?" his voice held much timidness, with good reason of course.  
>"How would you like to stay here and train under me, Roronoa?" I asked him.<br>"Eh? Are you serious? Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to keep the man who will succeed you in your own house?" Zoro asked, making me blink. I couldn't help but to give him a small chuckle. "You are still cocky, must not have injured you enough. But none the less. You are no threat to me." I declared.  
>"Are you so sure?" Zoro asked and grinned, challenging me once more. I rose an eyebrow and couldn't help but to admire this mans endurance and bravery, but that bravery could easily turn to foolishness. What have I gotten myself into?<p>

_ 

_A/N: Okay, it took me awhile to write this, and so far I must say...it's probably one of my best works! :) Now to some people it might sound vain, but I assure you, it's not. I can tell you now- this is a major accomplishment for me. To write so much for a first chapter.  
>However, if you would like to read more..you need to review. ;) I'm not sure if I will or not. So! I would appreciate about five-ish reviews before I really start writing anything to go with this. ^^ If not, well...That's fine. Just means I wrote this for my own pure entertainment. ;3<em>

_Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, many of the most recent events would have never taken place and there would be plenty of Yaoi in it. :3_

_Rating: I will make this 'T' for now. But, if I continue this there will eventually be a lemon in it and I will move it to 'M'. ^^ _


End file.
